Frenemies
by MischievousAli
Summary: "Who the hell do they think they are?" "Oh hell, no. This is OUR school." Rosalie, Alice, and Bella have been best friends for years. As seniors, they rule Forks High School. What happens when three new students arrive and throw everything out of balance? Rated M for lemons and language - Drabble Fic.
1. Let's Party

**New story, woot! This is a little story that's been floating around in my head for the past week or so. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Looking up from my iPhone, I noticed my best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, standing in the middle of my doorway. I grinned and sat up, removing my headphones as I parted my lips to speak.

"Hey chicas! What's up?" I patted the empty space near me on the bed and I watched as Ali and Rose flopped onto it.

"Nothing, we were just bored and wondering what you were doing," Alice replied and I shrugged. I wasn't doing anything either. It was boring as hell for a Friday night.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not doing anything at all."

Rose rolled her eyes and waved her hand around the air dismissively. "Obviously, bitch."

In turn, I rolled my eyes at her. This was us. The three musketeers, as everyone usually called us. It was either that nickname or 'The Bitches.' Being seniors at Forks High School, we ruled it. We three were everyone's secret crush, rivals, idols, blah, blah, you get it. Everyone looked up to us, sort of; except for the two skanky bitches, Lauren and Jessica. They were the worst, throwing themselves at every guy in school. I mean, be classy, you know? Rose, Ali, and I weren't virgins, but at least we didn't open our legs for every guy that flirted our way. And trust me, there were a lot.

"We should do something, guys." Alice blew her hair out of her face and sighed, slumping across my bed. I nodded in response and began thinking of things we could do.

"Hey!" Rose sat up quickly with an ecstatic expression on her face. "Newton's throwing a party tonight."

I rolled my eyes, again, toward Rose. "Really? He's so annoying."

"I know that, smartass, but at least we'd be able to get out of this shithole." I shot her a glare at her insult for my house and she looked apologetic, mumbling, "Sorry."

"Actually," Alice spoke up, "Maybe we should. There was talk about a few new students and residents to Forks. Maybe some people there know something about them?"

It sounded like a good idea, and I remembered my father, Charlie, mentioning something about new residents as well. I nodded and hopped up from my bed. "Let's get pretty, bitches."

Rose and Alice quickly jumped up, heading for my closet. My closet was a walk-in, but it wasn't that big. They were the fashion gurus. I just sat on my bed, my hands folded across my chest as I watched the two mumble, yell, grab clothes, and throw them around in my closet. Looks like I'd have to clean that tomorrow. Maybe.

"Here. You can wear this, Bella." I held up the one-shoulder dress that Rose tossed over to me. It was my favorite and I hadn't worn it since my parent's last wedding anniversary.

I happily took the dress over to dresser and pulled out my makeup kit. I wasn't a big fan of makeup, but when I met Alice, she made me get in to it. Going so far to buying me a very expensive kit herself. She said, 'every woman needs her confidence boost.' Whatever the hell that meant. I snorted mentally to myself as I opened the steel box, deciding on using two different colors for my eye shadow; white and black.

"Sit, B!" Alice pushed me into my chair and proceeded to 'make me feel confident.' I thanked the Lord that I'd already showered an hour or so before.

"Do you guys know what you're wearing?" I asked softly, careful not to move in fear of messing up Alice. I did it once and the bitch didn't speak to me for an entire week.

Rose nodded in the mirror. "Yeah. Thank God we leave some of our shit here."

I snorted out loud in response to that. "Yeah. Your shit is fucking everywhere."

She flashed me a sweet smile and went off to change into her shorts and tank top. She always chose the most simplest of outfits, but they looked amazing on her. Alice laughed as she skillfully transformed my face.

"I'm gonna wear your skirt, okay?" Alice whispered to me softly as I closed my eyes for her.

"Mhm." We three were the same size in clothing so we always wore something of the other's if we didn't have it in our closets.

An hour later, we were all dressed up and ready to fucking party. We took Rose's BMW, because I hadn't gotten my car just yet, but soon, I was going to be riding my baby home. As we drove, we put the windows down and blasted the music. "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke was blaring down the streets as we neared Mike Newton's house.

The party was in full swing when we finally reached. We rolled up the windows and Rose shut off the engine as we quickly fixed ourselves. After fluffing my hair once more, I quickly adjusted my strapless bra and reapplied my lip gloss.

"Alright, bitches. Let's go have some fun."

* * *

**So? What'd y'all think? Let me know! **

**Xoxo, Ali.**


	2. Vodka and Coke

**Here's chapter two! Woot. Enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as the girls and I stepped through the door and into Mike's foyer, everyone stopped their partying and turned their attentions toward us. We had smirks on our faces; we knew we were hot. One of the guys from school, Tyler Crowley, walked up to us with a tray in his hand, filled with plastic cups. All of the cups were filled with dark liquor.

"What the hell is in there, Crowley?" I peeked into a cup and lifted my gaze to his, curiously.

"Vodka and Coke," he replied. "That's pretty much it."

"Ah, that's weak," Rose said before grabbing a cup.

I shrugged as I, too, took a cup and Alice did the same.

"Scram." I looked up to see Rose glaring at Tyler as he stared at her tits. Well, glad to see chivalry was still around.

I rolled my eyes as I headed for the stairs, knowing there was a balcony up there where you could overlook the entire living room. Mike's house was huge. I knew this because I'd gotten drunk enough once to follow him all the way up to his bedroom. We didn't do anything. Thankfully, Mike got super sick and vomited everywhere. I never told anyone because, well, I'm nice.

Alice and Rosalie followed me up the stairs and we took a left, leading us through a door that ended up being the balcony. It was a beautiful sight, really. There was no one else up here, so I felt kind of proud at the fact that no one knew how to get up here. I saw some people lifting their heads and curiously wondering how we'd gotten up here. The girls and I chose to ignore them and just started talking about the newbies.

"Who do you guys think they'll be? Are they here?" Alice peeked over the railing of the balcony to see if she could spot anyone unfamiliar. She frowned as she stood back in her place.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"They better not fuck around with us once they get here," Rose grumbled. Alice and I nodded in agreement with her just as we heard the music die down.

We looked down and saw Mike hold the microphone up to his chapped lips. "Hey guys! Thanks for coming to the party. I'd like to introduce you guys to a few new people.."

At those words, the girls and I perked up, wondering who they were. Three tall guys stood next to him. We didn't notice them before, but now we did.

"This big guy here is Emmett. This is Jasper, and this is Edward. They're new to Forks and they'll be joining Forks High as seniors this year. Let's make them feel welcome, alright? Cue the music."

Mike hopped down from the table he was standing on and tossed the DJ the microphone. My gaze flitted from him to the three newbies.

Emmett was a really big guy. He looked like a teddy bear. Or maybe Big Foot. He was kind of cute, though. I moved on to the next. Jasper, I think his name was, was pretty cute, too. He had shaggy blonde hair that kind of made him look like a surfer boy. He was tall and looked scrawny, but I knew his jacket hid his muscles. The last one, Edward, was beyond gorgeous. He was tall and his tight t-shirt showed off his muscles. His hair seemed to have a will of its own as it stuck up in every which direction. It had a bronze tint to it. I couldn't see his face correctly, since I was so far up, but he was definitely Adonis.

"Emmett," Rose blurted.

Alice and I turned to her, confused. "What?" I asked.

"I want Emmett."

Oh. I blinked at Rose and she looked at me. "What?"

"I want Jasper," Alice piped up.

Rose smirked at Alice and they both looked at me. "What?"

"Don't tell us you don't want Edward. That man is gorgeous," Alice told me.

Rose nodded in agreement and I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do. He's fucking sexy."

Alice squealed and Rose rolled her eyes. "Really, Alice. That wasn't necessary."

"Shut up, bitch," Alice snapped before looking over to me.

"I'd go talk to him if I were you."

I leaned against the rail and arched a perfectly sculpted brow. "Why?"

"'Cause he's staring at you, Bella."

* * *

***Grins deviously* So. Thoughts? Let me know.**


End file.
